A Goddess Amongst Mortals
by Missy-Kay
Summary: This is the story of Xena, princess of Ithaca, most beautiful woman to ever live, and one of the most gifted warriors to live. Chap 2 up R
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: This is just the prologue to my story. This chapter is explaining the my OC Xena. If you're going to read on, you should pay close attention to this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena, daughter of Athena, and the late king of Ithaca. So she is a mortal god. Her older brother is Odysseus, king of Ithaca. Xena was blessed, and gifted by many of the gods on Mount Olympus.

Ares, god of war, gave her two strong, but lightweight swords. He blessed her with the power, of brutality.

Athena, goddess of war, gave her a small lightweight shield that she could attach to her gauntlet. And she blessed her with incredible strength.

Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, gifted her with three, breathtakingly beautiful and godly dresses. She blessed her with being the most beautiful women to ever live, even more beautiful than Helen.

Zeus, lord of lords, blessed her in being a god amongst mortals.

Poseidon, god of the seas, blessed her with the power to sense oncoming storms.

Haphistus, god of fire and crafts, gifted her with extremely strong armor, which could withstand many blows before breaking, but very lightweight. And he blessed her with a small resistance to fire.

Apollo, the sun god, blessed her with inner strength, and beauty.

Demeter, goddess of fertility, blessed her with the ability to heal her wounds quickly.

Hermes, messenger of the gods, blessed her with great speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This, is the story of Xena, princess of Ithaca, the goddess among mortals, and one of the best warriors to ever live.


	2. Uprising War

Disclaimer: I don't own the story of Troy, I just own Xena. And she is not the same Xena from the cartoons; she is my own creation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you here at Agamemnon's biding?" Achilles questioned the young king.

Odysseus scratched his beard; "We need to talk…"

Xena watched from afar, as her brother spoke to Achilles about the uprising war. It was true that Xena was one of Greece's greatest warriors, but that didn't mean she liked war. She actually hated war, but with her special blessings from Aeries and Athena, she didn't have much other choice. Besides, Athena would go into a rampage if she found out her own daughter wasn't battling at the Great Trojan War.

Xena leaned up against the tree that Achilles impaled with his spear. She didn't want Achilles or Patroclus to know she was there. She didn't want any unnecessary conversation. Xena wasn't exactly talkative. She couldn't help but stare at Achilles. She had always been attracted to Achilles, but now, it seemed different. She seemed to be developing stronger feelings for him then she had ever felt before. This confused her. Xena had been with many men in the past few years. But she never really had strong feelings for any of them. Men have always loved Xena. Well, who could blame them? After all, she was the most beautiful woman ever to live. But Xena had high standards, and didn't fall for just anybody. But sometimes, she was oblivious to some of the men that loved her.

Visions of her and Achilles rushed through Xena's mind. She hated having these feelings. Both of them had many other things to think about than a romance. And Xena didn't even know if he felt the same for her. He thought of her occasionally, and thought her beautiful, and was very attracted to her, but he felt no more than that. But Patroclus, he had fallen in love with Xena. He never told anyone, he thought he didn't deserve her. He was a myrmidon in training; she was an incredibly gorgeous, warrior princess who was only half mortal.

While his cousin and the king were talking, Patroclus' mind wandered. Thoughts of Xena came to mind. Then he wondered, if Odysseus was here, where was Xena? He glanced near the men on horses who had come with Odysseus, and there she was, leaning up against a tree, staring at Achilles. Then, their eyes met, Xena jerked away, and Patroclus stared into her gray eyes. Her long, dark brown hair flowed gracefully in the wind.

Her heart was beating fast, she had been seen. _Well, I might as well go down there, now that I've been seen,_ she thought. She started to walk down the long, dirt path towards the ruins. Patroclus' eyes followed her every move. She looked beautiful, even in her black armor.

Achilles saw Xena approaching. "It seems we have another visitor. "

"How are you princess?" Patroclus questioned.

Xena tried not to look at him "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

For a moment, there was a silence. Xena sensed Odysseus wasn't done talking yet. "Don't mind me. Just tell me when you want me to ready the horses brother." She said. She started to walk up through the ruins a bit more, then sat on a large rock. Patroclus followed.

Odysseus nodded, then continued talking to Achilles. Patroclus looked at Xena. She stared at the sky. The clouds amazed her. "So, are you going to Troy with your brother?" he asked.

Xena looked back at Patroclus. Then thought up her answer for a moment and said, "Yes. I'm afraid so. I wish I didn't have to though. A terrible affair, war is."

Patroclus was puzzled. "What do you mean? If you hate war so, then why did you become a soldier?"

Xena paused a moment, thinking of a way to answer. Nobody had asked her that before. "Because, war is my purpose in life. Everyone is born with a purpose, a path they must follow. I must follow that path, for the gods themselves chose it, as they did for everyone else. And we must always respect the gods' wishes."

"I never thought about it that way. I guess that…" Patroclus was cut off by Achilles and Odysseus coming back up through the ruins towards them.

"Xena, go get the horses ready, I will be there shortly." Odysseus instructed his sister.

She bowed, then without another word, she left back up the dirt path towards the horses.

"Is Xena coming to Troy with you, Odysseus?" Achilles asked curiously.

"Yes. Though I wish she wouldn't, it is very hard for me to do well in a battle when I am worried for her."

"I hear she is an excellent warrior, blessed by the gods themselves. It seems like there isn't much to worry about." Patroclus commented.

"The greatest warrior can still be slain by one arrow. There is always a chance of dying once you step on that battlefield. No matter who you are, or who's blessed you." Odysseus replied. Achilles and Patroclus thought on this for a moment. "We leave for Troy in three days." He said, walking towards the dirt path. "This war, will never be forgotten, nor will the heroes who fight in it."


End file.
